My Ouran Poem
by bluekinu
Summary: The title says it all. A 2-chapter poem-based fic. Chapter 1 - a poem by one of the host club members...who could have written it? Chapter 2 - A poem for my dearest Kyouya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 1** – (Ouran, Ouran) This is somewhat more of a fan service thing in general, no

particular suggested pairings, feel free to related it with any pairing/s you

may want.

**Chapter 2** – (Confessions of a Fangirl) A poem dedicated to my dearest Kyouya Ootori,

and to the fangirl in me. Hahaha!

* * *

**Ouran, Ouran**

By: bluekinu

"Aaahhh…it's nice to be surrounded by the refreshing atmosphere of the Host Club." Hikaru greeted as he, Kaoru and Haruhi entered the Third Music Room.

"A-ha! Hika-chan seems extra happy today." Honey gleamed in his usual energetic cutesy voice.

Kaoru flopped on the sofa, resting his head as he pointed out, "Nah, Hikaru is just stressed out by that assignment we're due to submit in two days."

"That's why Hikaru is so glad to be here because he can find shelter in the laid-back atmosphere of the club." Kyouya finished-off; typing away on his laptop…as usual.

"Two days is not enough time to finish such freakin' complicated task!!" Hikaru replied, looking all exasperated with the thought of making that assignment.

Haruhi shook her head and sighed heavily, "What's so difficult with that? Tsk, it's just that you guys aren't used to do such **normal school** **assignments**."

_SWOOOSH_

"GOOD DAY my loyal subjects!!" Tamaki burst open the door, flashing his princely aura…as usual.

"Today is such a lovely day. Flowers abound, blossoming their radiant smiles all around." Tamaki hurled himself into the blissful emotions of his poetry.

Kaoru sat up straight as if a sudden thought jolted up his mind. "Ehhh…Tono, you're in such a poetic mood today. Would you mind sharing your poetic thoughts with us?"

"Be careful of what you ask for Kaoru-kun, with the rate of enthusiasm Tamaki has for this poem assignment we have to submit, he can dangerously give us a year's supply of his poetic rambles." Kyouya said flatly, fixing his glasses up his nose.

"Eeeehh?! A poem you say?!" Hikaru exclaimed, approaching Kyouya in disbelief. "We are to submit a poem too. That's what that annoying assignment of ours is all about!"

"Oooohhhh…this is interesting. We have that assignment to submit in two days as well. Ne, Takashi?" Honey beamed cutely, hugging his Usa-chan up to his chin.

"Eh." Mori nodded.

"Ohohoho! Isn't that wonderful!!" Tamaki grinned excitedly, swaying oh-so-jolly at his place.

"I've figured out this much is bound to happen." Kyouya pointed out calmly yet undeniably authoritative.

Haruhi peered cautiously from her seat, "Uhhmm…what do you mean Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya typed-in a couple of things in his laptop, which he then turned to show the other members.

"From the information that I've gathered, it seems that the school has hired a temporary teacher who's appointed to handle all Creative Writing classes of the high school division. That's why sending out similar assignments to the students is not that surprising."

"Hmmm, hmmm.." everyone nodded in unison.

"I have a proposition!" Hikaru clapped his hands and grinned. "Why don't we have an internal group activity? Since Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi-chan are the most likely to easily come up with a poem, we'll let them think of a poem for us to submit."

"Why don't I see the logic behind that "group" activity…" Haruhi replied flatly.

"Aaaah!! That's a wondrous idea Hikaru-kun." Tamaki placed his arms around Hikaru's neck, nodding he continued, "Don't you agree with that Haruhi-chan? You and Daddy can spend some quality time."

"No." Haruhi rejected quite frankly.

"C'mon Haruhi, it'll be fuuuun." Hikaru and Kaoru eye's gleamed mischievously.

"No thanks, I suddenly feel selfish today…and in the next two days as well."

"Aaawww, you're no fun Haruhi. We'll ask Kyouya-senpai to reduce your debt."

"Aaaarrgghh! Leave me alone…"

* * *

_**Scribble, scribble….**_

_**Scribble, scribble….**_

I woke up this morning just to find,

Your face on my mind

I can't believe it

I've just realized it

My heart couldn't deny it.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

You're always around

Stomping on the ground

It's all so plain to see

That this love is just too new to me

Positively unruly.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

You've stolen my heart

Right from the start

So just hold on

We'll let the fun go on

And we'll sail together from today unto forever.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I never believed in love

Well, maybe not this kind of love

But hey,

Didn't I just say,

My heart said you're here to stay.

_7:30 PM was the time that registered on the clock. The moon wasn't completely out that night but the light coming from it's current first quarter phase is enough to dimly illuminate the white plum blossoms that has bloomed over the week._

"So I guess this is my poem for you."

The paper was slid in-between a notebook then inside the school bag. The lights were turned off, the door opened and then closed softly behind.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_So who wrote the poem? And for who?_

_I'll leave you now to your imaginations. ; D_


	2. Chapter 2

Just a fangirl drabble…if not to sound too much of a hopeless romantic, you guys have to excuse me for this. I just have to let some of my frustrations out…now I know why anime guys are created the way they are…and for what purpose they serve…Ha-ha!

* * *

**Confessions of a Fangirl**

By: bluekinu

* * *

Tonight, as I'm inside my room

I open my window and saw the moon

I remember how it used to be

And I realize how it feels to be free

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Strange as it may seem,

I see a star that reminds me of what could have been

And for some time now I've harbored this little dream

Without noticing, it had become my everything

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

People say I'm just a young girl who's dreaming

But it's impossible to stop this feeling

And if salvation seems worlds away

Then I guess I'm still far on my way

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

I just fell and I don't know why

Something's there I can't deny

When I look into your eyes

It's like being lost into forever

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I want to dance into this dream,

Won't you dance with me?

If only once I could hold you

If only once I could see you

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

But it's only in my dreams

As real as it may seem

As real as this feeling may seem

It's only in my dreams.

* * *

_There you go, one confession said out loud. Lolz!_


End file.
